aceptacion
by viliandra odette
Summary: Hiro, tras un revoltijo de ideas pensamientos en su mente acepta su enamoramiento por Baymax. primer fic de este fandom, creo que soy la primera si no te gusta el Himax no leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Y este es el primer fic que escribo, tanto de esta categoria como hacerlo en el cel, si asi es estoy escribiendo en el celular asi que perdonen si luce extraño o tiene ligeras faltas de ortografia, todavia no sale la pelicula y ya shipea a Hiro con Baymax y para calmar la emocion escribi esto, que espero a l s fans de este fandom les guste pues no ay muchos de ellos bueno almenos no en español :/ etto aqui el escrito.**

**Son los pensamientos de Hiro.**

**Es un Himax (HiroxBaymax) si no gustas de este fandom favor de no leer, aun que no hay nada de lemo o cosas comprometedor apenas una aceptacion de amor, pero aun asi si no les gusta no me pongan comentarios groseros, solo no lo lean y ya.**

**Big hero 6 no me pertenecr es de sus respectivos autores.**

...

Pero que rayos estaba pensando?!, el es un robot!, que su hermano invento para cuidar a las personas pero mas que nada para cuidarlo a el.

Ahora que su hermano habia muerto lo unico que le quedaba es Baymax ese robot que Tadashi invento para el bienestar de la humanidad pero que al parecer el robot solo gustaba de cuidarlo a el, Hiro siempre lo vio como un sustituto de su querido Tadashi le tomo un enorme cariño, que sin darse cuenta se esta tranformando en algo mas, tal vez sea por la pubertad pero ya no lo ve como un simple robot, ahora cualquier contacto con el es placentero y no quiere otra cosa que no sean sus abrazos cierta parte de el se hacia el enfermo o accidentado solo para tener sus mimos.

Pero como culminar su amor si volviendo a la realidad Baymax no tiene...eso...si tan solo Tadashi le hubiera puesto...pero que estaba pensando?! -la cara de Hiro enrrojecio ante tal idea- por los dioses eso es tan extraño y anormal, ni siquiera Baymax lo puede besar.

Como le dijo su papa/mama Hipo "es de familia" aun asi tenia que ver si es correspondido, tal vez Baymax solo lo ve de forma fraternal o no sabe si el robot tiene sentimientos y peor aun si tiene los mismos sentimientos hacia el, tal vez si su amor fuera correspondido podria pensar mejor, juntos podrian pensar en una forma de profundisar la relacion, sus padres lo hicieron...pero ellos son humanos!, y el es...ufff -Hiro se tumbo en la cama frustrado, si seguia pensando su cabeza explotaria.

**...**

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios, adoro este fandom ^^**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vaya! No crei dos cosas; 1 tener inspiracion para escribir una segunda parte de esta aceptacion de amor y 2 que les gustara el intento de drabble de este hermoso fandom.**

**Por desgracia no puedo avanzar mucho ya que aun no veo la pelicula; esta se estrena el viernes (14 de Nov.) T-T que ya sea viernes.**

**Etto el capitulo.**

**Son los pensamientos de Baymax.**

**Es un Himax (HiroxBaymax) si no gustas de este fandom favor de no leer, aun que no hay nada de lemo o cosas comprometedoras apenas una aceptacion de amor, pero aun asi si no les gusta no me pongan comentarios groseros, solo no lo lean y ya.**

**Big hero 6 no me pertenece es de sus respectivos autores.**

...

Tengo sentimientos? Tadashi me invento para cuidar y curar personas, no sabia que tambien tenia la libertad de tener emociones, de poder sentir amor.

Pero no deberia desperdiciarlos enamorandome de Hiro no puedo hacer eso, el es el hermano menor de mi creador, el que me ordeno cuidarlo...tal vez estoy confundiendo la orden del chip, brindarle amor y cariño para que no se sintiera solo.

Fui creado para el bienestar de los demas...pero me siento mejor cuidando de este niño, el me hace olvidar que soy solo un robot, sus atenciones y cariño me hacen sentirme un humano.

Pero nose si el tendra los mismos sentimientos hacia mi, como preguntarle si siente por mi algo mas que solo estimacion.

Y si se molesta conmigo?, tal vez se enoje por preguntarle cosas que van contra la naturaleza, ademas de que es solo un niño...el no...-Baymax cerro sus ojos en fastidio, mejor dejaba de pensar tenia que ir con Hiro para acompañarlo a algun lugar que el niño queria ir.

**...**

**Bueno dejen sus comentarios ^^**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
